Phoebe
by Staempel
Summary: When Leah finds a dying shapeshifter on the beach she decides to help her. The two become friends, but the others are bound to find out and soon things start to change, but is it for better or for worse? Not Blackwater. OC/Jacob.
1. Chapter 1

**Working title: Phoebe  
**

* * *

**Part 1  
**

Leah was wandering on the beach enjoying being alone for once, in human form of course. As a wolf she had no privacy. The sun was hiding behind thick grey clouds. She listened. It was quiet, too quiet. No birds were singing.

Suddenly the wind picked up its pace and small droplets of water started falling from the clouds above. That's when she saw it. A big furry animal was lying near the water not far from her.

The fur was dirty. It looked like a mix of mud and dried blood. Leah couldn't determine which color the fur was, or more importantly what kind of animal she had in front of her.

She carefully made her way closer to the animal. It didn't move. When she got closer she saw what it was. It was a big wolf, a shape-shifter but not one of the others. She had left them in the forest earlier to get some time alone.

When she got closer she saw that the wolf was smaller than the others, closer to her own size but slimmer. Leah stepped on a piece of driftwood which snapped under her feet. The wolf didn't move, not even an ear twitched. Leah let out a breath as she moved closer to the wolf's head. Its eyes were closed.

This close she could see how thin the wolf was. Like it hadn't eaten for a very, very long time. Leah froze when the wolf's chest moved. It was breathing, but each breath it took was followed by a wheezing sound. It was sick, dying.

Leah cursed. She didn't know what to do. Her mind told to run, but her heart said she couldn't leave the wolf here to die. It was alone, just like her. She definitely didn't want to alert the others. She sighed and made up her mind.

Slowly she reached out and touched the wolf. The fur was rough and tangled. Here and there pieces from the forest were stuck in it. Pine needles and leaves mixed with mud and dried blood.

Leah removed her hand and looked towards the wolf's face. Feverish brown-green eyes met hers.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." She said. The wolf blinked. "I'm gonna help you, ok?" The wolf didn't respond, its eyes closing again.

* * *

Leah moved the wolf to an empty cottage outside of the settlement. It took her more than two hours to get the wolf there from the beach without being seen. Getting the wolf into the cottage wasn't easy either. The wolf was too weak to stand on its own so Leah had to half carry half drag the wolf into the main room.

Leah covered the windows to keep the wind and the rain out as well as to shield the wolf from prying eyes. She snuck blankets out of her house and made a sort of bed in front of the fire. The wolf licked her hand with a warm tongue when she put a blanket over it. Leah smiled.

"I'm gonna get you something to eat. I'll be back in a minute." She said.

As promised Leah returned with a hare, some apples and fresh water. When the wolf smelled the hare it attempted to sit up, but settled with holding its head up. The tail weakly wagged from side to side and the wolf made low whining noises.

Leah pushed a bowl of water towards the wolf. The wolf whined and stared intently at the hare.

"Drink first." Leah said and started working on the hare. The wolf watched her intently but did as she said. Leah handed the wolf pieces of meat and the wolf gently took them from her hand swallowing them whole.

"You need to chew." Leah scolded. The wolf snorted. When Leah offered the wolf the piece of an apple the wolf pushed it out of her hand and motioned towards the hare with its head.

Leah sighed and picked up the piece of apple and offered it to the wolf again. This time the wolf took it and chewed it before it swallowed.

"Good." Leah smiled and gave the wolf more meat.

Leah continued feeding the wolf and soon the wolf laid its head to rest on the blankets between its paws. Leah left the remaining apples and filled the bowl with water before she put more wood on the fire.

"I'll come back tomorrow. Don't go outside." Leah said. The wolf blinked at her and sighed before falling asleep.

* * *

The wolf soon regained its strength and the fever submitted. Leah guessed the wolf was too weak to phase as it remained in its wolf form.

One sunny day almost a week after she had found it Leah decided to clean the wolf and brought rags, towels and a bucket with her to the cottage. The wolf greeted her with a wagging tail and whines when she opened the door.

Leah threw the wolf one of the hares she had brought with her and the wolf caught it easily. As the wolf ate Leah went outside to the nearby stream and laid the rags and towels down on the ground and waited. Soon the wolf came to her sniffing for another hare.

"No, not yet." Leah smiled. "We need to get you clean first." The wolf snorted. Leah filled the bucket with water from the stream and poured it over the wolf. The wolf quickly shook the water out of the fur and drenched Leah in dirty water. Then it tilted its head to the side and gave a low bark in a playful manner.

"Really funny. Now be still." Leah answered. The wolf did as she said and stood still as Leah lathered the wolf with some dog-shampoo. When she poured water over the wolf again the foam had a dirty brown color.

It took Leah almost two hours the wash the wolf until the water was clear. When Leah reached for a towel the wolf shook the water out of its fur, drenching Leah again. Leah pulled one of the wolf's ears. The wolf lowered its head and Leah started drying the wolf.

When Leah was satisfied the wolf got up only to lie down in the grass and start rolling around. Now when the wolf was clean Leah saw that its fur had a light golden color with slightly lighter areas in its face and on the legs and tail.

"I'll bring you some clothes tomorrow and we'll see if you're strong enough to phase." Leah said and the wolf looked at her while wagging its tail and letting out a low happy bark. Leah smiled.

* * *

**A.N. **So, what do you think? Like? Dislike?

Let me know. More parts are coming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2  
**

The next morning Leah brought some of her clothes with her to the cottage. When she opened the door the golden wolf almost knocked her over when it greeted her.

"Good morning to you too." Leah chuckled and laid the bundle of clothes on the floor next to the fireplace. "You think you're ready to phase?" She asked. The wolf hid its face behind one of its paws. Leah frowned.

"What?" She asked but then she understood. "Oh. I'll go get you some food." Leah said and left the wolf to phase alone.

Leah returned a while later with a basket containing different kinds of food she had taken from the fridge. She knocked on the door. A low whine answered her. Leah gently opened the door and stepped inside. The wolf was lying in the left corner of the room, trying to make itself as small as it could.

"I'm sorry." Leah said and kneeled next to it. The wolf whined when she touched it, pulling away from her. "I don't know what to do." She admitted.

* * *

Leah sat in silence as she watched the wolf. It didn't move from its place in the corner. It just laid there, occasionally letting out a low sad whine. The hours passed. The wolf didn't eat or drink no matter how Leah tried to coerce it to.

"I don't even know if you're a boy or a girl." Leah whispered. The wolf lifted its head and looked at her. "I'm guessing you're female." Leah continued. "We're about the same size. The guys are bigger than me so I'm guessing that if you were a guy you'd be bigger." The wolf tilted its head to the side.

"But I don't know, maybe you're just small." The wolf snorted. Leah couldn't help but smile. "Everyone was surprised when I phased the first time. They didn't think it was possible, for a female that is." Leah felt how the tears started burning in her eyes.

"Dad, he was so surprised that he had a heart attack. I guess you really can die from fright." She trailed off as the tears started running down her cheeks. The wolf stood up and made its way over to her, lying down with its head in her lap. Absentmindedly Leah petted the wolf on its head.

* * *

A whine woke her up. A muzzle pushed at her trying to make her stand up. The wolf whined again and this time Leah heard the scared undertone in it.

"What is it?" Leah asked. The wolf whined and went to the door scratching at it. Then she heard it. The voices calling her name coming closer. It was the rest of the pack.

"Shit!" Leah exclaimed and scrambled to her feet. "Shit, shit, shit!" The wolf started whining louder when it saw how Leah reacted. Leah's fear increasing its own.

"Stay in here, ok?" Leah said and the wolf immediately dropped to the floor, crawling into the left corner again, and hiding.

"Leah?" She heard Seth call. With a quick glance towards the wolf Leah went to the door and went outside, closing the door behind her.

"Can't a girl have any privacy at all?" Leah called, trying to sound angry as she stared at Seth, Sam, Jared, Quil, Paul and Embry.

"We've been looking all over for you."

"Well, you found me. Now what do you want?"

"We're just worried that's all." Seth said.

"Yeah, well I'm fine, so fuck off." Leah said, trying to get rid of them as quick as possible.

"What are you hiding, Leah?" Sam asked.

"Nothing, I just want to be alone. Is that too much to ask?" Leah snapped.

"Leah-" Sam started but was cut off when the golden wolf broke out of the cabin and took off into the woods. Sam stared at Leah, disbelief in his features, before he ordered the pack to hunt down the stranger.

* * *

The golden wolf ran for all she was worth. But she could feel her energy draining. Draining fast. She was out of shape. Her long sickness was still affecting her despite the rapid healing. She skidded to a halt in a clearing, panting heavily as she turned to face her hunters.

One by one they stepped into the clearing led by a huge black wolf. She spotted the small light grey Leah at the far right, next to a gangly sand-colored wolf. She watched as they had a conversation she couldn't hear. Then Leah phased back to human.

"Sam wants you to phase." Leah said. She growled at the black wolf. "I told him you can't." The black wolf stalked closer a rumbling sound coming from him, similar to the sound of thunder. The golden wolf's growling increased and she took a defensive stance, glaring at the six wolves in front of her.

The sandy wolf glanced at something behind her. She realized she had the wind coming towards her, so she couldn't catch the scent if someone tried to sneak up on her. Quickly she tried to remember how many wolves Leah had said they were.

There were six in front of her, Leah making seven, meaning that there was one she hadn't seen yet. She saw how Sam saw something behind heras well. Something that he didn't like, but also didn't want her to see, he was trying hard to keep her focus at the wolves in front of her. Then the wind changed slightly and brought the scent of the eighth wolf hiding behind her in the forest.

Then she realized something else. That she already knew that the wolf was there, but that she had dismissed it as not being a threat. To her that only meant one thing, and she didn't like it one bit. Its timing was terrible.

Not seeing any alternative she lunged at the black wolf in front of her. Hearing Leah scream when her jaws closed around the black wolf's neck.

* * *

**A.N.** So, it's going pretty good with this one. Usually I start writing something and then loses interest after half a page. But not with this one, so far at least.

Reviews are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

The black wolf violently tried to shake her off, but she didn't let go. She had locked her jaws in place and let the wolf fight to tire itself. The other wolves growled ferociously at her, too afraid to attack her when she had their Alpha's life in her hands, or jaws really. She could sense them calling to their Alpha, but she couldn't distinguish what they were saying.

"_Be still._" She thought, only focusing on the black wolf. The physical connection was making it easier, but she knew that her line of thought would be as quiet as an owl in flight to him. The black wolf almost dropped to its knees in surprise.

"_How-?_" The black wolf started, but she cut him off with a snort.

"_Tell your pack to back down._" She said. The other wolves growling lowered. "_And tell the one hiding in the bushes to join the others._" Again she felt the black wolf's surprise when she admitted that she knew that the wolf was there. She didn't feel the wolf behind her moving so she pressed her jaws together slightly, tasting blood in her mouth.

"_Now!_" She growled. A low yelp of pain was heard when she continued to press her jaws together. She could feel the echo of the Alpha's voice as he ordered the wolf to obey him. She felt how the wolf started moving, hesitantly at first but when she pressed her jaws together a third time the yelp of pain made the wolf move faster.

She refused to look in the wolf's direction, but loosened her grip slightly when it joined the others. Leah was staring at her in disbelief and the others were still fuming at her.

"_Now you listen, young Alpha._" She said, feeling how he relayed her words to the others. "_I'll let you go, but only if you give me your word that no one, not you or anyone in your pack, will attack me._"

* * *

When she saw that the wolves settled down she carefully let go of the black wolf, quickly jumping away from him, out of reach. She watched as he stumbled towards his pack. He would heal, the wound from her bite wouldn't even leave a scar.

"_You gave me your word._" She reminded the black wolf when a dark silver wolf turned to her with hatred in its eyes, ready to attack.

"_Who are you? How can we even communicate?_" the black wolf asked as the silver wolf kept staring at her, but it didn't move to attack her.

"_You're an Alpha._" She stated simply.

"_The others can't hear you._" He pressed and she sighed before she answered.

"_Only Alpha's can talk to wolves outside of their own pack and then only with another Alpha or someone that has no pack. How come you don't know this?_" She could see the gears moving as he thought of what she had said. The other wolves were still eyeing her suspiciously.

"_Are you alone?_"

"_Yes._" She said coldly and sent a clear feeling to him that she didn't want to talk about it.

"_What's your name?_" He asked after a few seconds. She hesitated before she answered.

"_Phoebe._"

* * *

Phoebe felt incredibly uneasy where she was seated among the not so friendly looking shifters. The wolves in the pack was staring her down, those of them that had phased to humans watching their steps around her.

"Why doesn't she phase?" A boy asked.

"She can't." Leah said.

"Yeah, right." Another boy said. He clearly didn't believe her.

"_Why don't you phase?_" Sam asked. He was still in his wolf form.

"_I haven't lived as a human in a long time. I tried phasing this morning, I guess I don't remember how to let go of the wolf._"

"_How long?_"

"_What year is it?_" Sam hesitated before he answered.

"_2006._" Phoebe slowly did the math. She double-checked, triple-checked. The number she came up with felt so surreal. But it was the truth.

"_Seven years._" Sam just stared at her. A look of pure disbelief haunting the black wolf's features. The remaining wolves looked back and forth between her and Sam. Not believing what they could hear in his mind.

The sandy wolf next to Leah looked like he had seen a fish drive by in a convertible. Phoebe looked away as Sam phased. She listened as he told the human shifters what she had said.

"Seven years? How is that possible?"

"I don't know." Sam answered. "But I believe her."

"What! We should kill her right now!"

"No." Sam ordered. "Jacob, bring the elders here." A rusty-brown wolf left the group. It was the wolf Phoebe refused to look at.

* * *

The meeting was slow and difficult. Since Phoebe could only talk to Sam in his wolf form he was forced the phase many times. The tribe elders watched her calmly. But Phoebe could smell the uneasiness around them. Only one was truly calm, curious even.

It was the man in the wheel-chair, Billy. His eyes never left Phoebe, not for one second. It made Phoebe want to squirm, but she forced herself to stay still. She still refused to look at the one they called Jacob. And she knew Billy saw that.

Leah was forced to tell the elders about how she had found Phoebe on the beach and hidden her. The elders were confused to as how the other wolves hadn't caught her scent. Sam lowered his head when they asked him why that was.

Sam told them about what had happened in the clearing earlier. The elders were taken aback at his words. How Phoebe had gotten the upper hand and managed to pin Sam, who was much bigger than the golden wolf. Phoebe was even smaller than Leah, not much but still smaller.

They decided that she could stay and that they would speak more the next day. Sam and Billy remained as the others went inside Sam's house.

"You don't look at Jacob." The old man said. "You look at the others, you almost challenge Sam, but you won't look at Jacob." Phoebe didn't know what to say, how to explain. She did the only thing that came to mind.

She looked pointedly at Sam and then at Emily who was waiting in the door. Billy followed her gaze. He frowned, and then he understood. But Phoebe wasn't so sure that he did. Not everything at least.

* * *

**A.N. **So, here's the third part of the Phoebe story. I don't want to bring your hopes up by adding the parts so quickly. But I want you to know that when I am satisfied with what I've written, then I will upload another chapter.

Now, I need _**your help**_.

I'm having trouble deciding when this takes place. Obviously its sometime after Leah and Seth phases, which means its sometime after New Moon.

I'm seeing this story starting before Jacob's 17 birthday. But where does that put this story? Like, what year is it? I wrote 2006 mainly because that makes Jacob 16. I'm rambling, nevermind me.

Anyways, if you have any ideas about which year it is please let me know.

(_Now I got an idea... What about including Jacob's birthday? Hm, I'll think about it_.)


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.** First, to answer 'rosebuds' question: No, this is not a Blackwater story. Sorry if that disappoints.

* * *

**Part 4  
**

"_Go, Phoebe! Run!" Her father called._

"_I'm not leaving the pack. I can fight!" She argued._

"_They're too many. Now, run!" He ordered. With a snarl Phoebe spun around and started running. The sand was making it difficult, but she was used to it. The leeches weren't._

_As she ran she could hear the crushing sound of bodies colliding. Howls of pain from the pack and the snickering from the leeches. This was a game to them. To them the pack was nothing more than vermin to be rid of._

_A massive wave of pain made her loose her footing and she tumbled to the ground. She laid panting on her side as it faded away. She knew what it meant. But she didn't have time to mourn her father, not when she could still smell the foul stench of leeches._

Phoebe woke up from the dream with a pounding heart. The dream was old and it didn't upset her the way it used to, not anymore. Time heals all wounds they say, and part of it is true. The pain fades and you learn how to smile again. But you never forget. Never.

* * *

The elders had many questions, but offered few answers at their meeting. Phoebe didn't always tell them the whole truth. Everyone is entitled to their privacy and secrets. You can't expect answers if you offer none in return.

They wanted to know about Phoebe's pack and what had happened to them. Phoebe just said that they had been over twenty in the pack and that they were all dead. They were also interested in the fact that her pack had female shapeshifters. Phoebe explained that females had been common but few.

Billy Black asked about imprinting, if there were any differences between when a male shifter imprints on a human and when two shifters imprint on each other. Phoebe knew why he asked.

She answered that it essentially worked the same way, but didn't go into details. She told them that imprinting were personal matters that they didn't talk about in the pack. And that intentionally harming another's imprint were one of the worst crimes a pack member could commit.

* * *

After the meeting Phoebe had a headache. Sam had patrol so Leah volunteered to keep her company and show her around La Push. Phoebe enjoyed the view over the ocean from the cliffs.

After sitting there for almost an hour enjoying the breeze, Phoebe nudged Leah to get her attention and then they made their way to the cabin. Phoebe intended to try and phase.

The time passed and Leah was soon asleep. Phoebe tried not to force the phase, but to simply remember how it was when she was human. It wasn't easy. Trying to remember how she was as a human reminded her of all she had lost.

* * *

"Leah, wake up." An unfamiliar voice said and someone pulled her ear. Leah slowly opened her eyes. The golden wolf were nowhere to be seen, instead a young woman with light brown hair and brown green eyes were crouching next to her. The woman stepped back when Leah stood up to phase.

"Hey you." The woman smiled.

"Phoebe?"

"In the flesh."

"How?" Leah asked. Phoebe shrugged.

"I think I pushed it too much. I tried to just let go and try and remember… how to be human." Phoebe silenced. "It feels weird being human again, standing on two legs." She said, she made a pirouette and chuckled when her long hair flowed behind her. Leah laughed with her.

"I need a haircut." Phoebe said then.

* * *

**A.N. **Shorter than before, I find it easier to read chapter's with about 1000 words, this one is just over 600...

I had some trouble with it that's why it's shorter.

And, there might be a bit surprises in the future...


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. **Lil sister: your imprinting question will be answered in this chapter.

* * *

**Part 5**

The pull was getting stronger. It became harder and harder every day not to look at Jacob. Phoebe knew she wouldn't be able to resist if she stayed.

"I'm thinking about leaving." She said one evening when they sat by a fire behind Sam's house.

"What, why?" Seth immediately asked. Phoebe and the young wolf had become close as he reminded her of her cousin, Malak. Seth had wanted her to teach him how to fight after seeing that she got the big Sam on his knees.

"I just feel it's time to move on." Phoebe answered. She could feel Leah and Sam watching her.

"You've only been here a week." Seth argued.

"Two."

"With Leah yeah."

"Is this because of Jake?" Paul asked. Phoebe felt that Jacob looked up.

"Why would it be?" Phoebe asked back, keeping her eyes on the ground.

"All the tension around you two." He answered and Phoebe felt how the anger flared up.

"There's no tension."

"It is. It's like an electric current or something."

"You really don't know when to keep your mouth shut." Phoebe hissed.

"Guess that hit a nerve." Paul snickered.

"Shut it."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll shut it for you." Phoebe said and looked him straight in the eye, daring him to accept her challenge.

"You're on." Paul smirked and stood up.

* * *

It was almost too easy. The young ones are always so sure of themselves. Phoebe knew, she'd been the same when she was younger.

Phoebe had waited for Paul to do the first move and it didn't take long. After a couple of minutes of snarling and biting Phoebe got a grip on Paul's muzzle and locked her jaws in place feeling the bones crushing.

She let him go and pushed him towards a slightly worried Sam. Seth and Quil collected the money they'd won from Embry and Jared. Phoebe had some scratches on her arms but they were quickly healing.

"I'd think twice about challenging me again, Paul." Phoebe chuckled as Sam and Jacob readjusted his broken nose. Paul glared at her.

"I'm curious." Emily said after things had settled down again. "About your age. You look so young and yet you've lived as a wolf for seven years."

"Em." Sam said.

"It's fine." Phoebe said. "Um, I was nine or ten when I phased the first time. And then when I was twelve…" She trailed off before she cleared her throat. "I'm nineteen." Paul scoffed.

"You call us young, when you're just nineteen?"

"You phased the first time, what barely a year ago?" Phoebe answered. "That makes you whelp compared to me."

"Nine years as a wolf." Leah said.

"No imprint?" Seth asked curiously.

"No, and if I have my way there never will be."

"Why do you say that?" Emily asked.

"I don't like how it works." Phoebe said. "In my pack I saw enough heartbreak because of it. And I don't want to spend the rest of my life with a stranger, just because some mystery force thinks we fit." She finished and the others remained silent until Leah stood up and left.

* * *

"You ok?" Phoebe asked when she found Leah sitting outside the cabin where Phoebe lived during her stay.

"Yeah." Leah lied. "Well no, not really." She said then.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"It's just all this crap about imprinting." Leah said. "It makes me sick."

"Yeah, me too." The two friends sat silent for a while.

"What Paul said, about Jacob, is it true?" Leah asked.

"As a female you feel the bond in another way. You know where the person is and stuff like that, even before the actual imprinting. Hell even before you actually see the person the first time. Just getting close enough and you feel something pulling you in. You can always run for your life." Phoebe said and snorted.

"But if you stay you know it's inevitable that the two of you end up in some sort of relationship. And the relationships I've seen between a male and female shifter always ends up in little puppies."

"So you and Jacob..?" Leah asked.

"Yeah. And I fucking hate it. I don't wanna be tied to someone I don't know. That's why I wanna leave, but…"

"But, what?"

"I think I've been here too long already. I don't remember how I ended up on the beach, but I'm guessing that I felt the connection even in my weakened state and ended up here because of it."

* * *

**A.N.** Short chapter again... sorry guys, my muse just hangs out with my fat lazy cat all day long. He doesn't wanna co-operate at all.

Just thought I'd tell you that it might take a few days before I update this again, but there's no way that I'll abandon it. So hang in there and if you have any ideas, please let me know.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

Phoebe stayed in La Push for another week. Seth was happy about it and so was Leah. But as the days passed Phoebe got more and more tense and started snapping at the others. And Paul's never-ending comments and snickering just made things worse.

And one day Phoebe had enough.

It was one of those rare sunny days. Phoebe and the pack were at the cliffs where they used to cliff-jump. Phoebe smiled as she watched when Seth wrestled Jacob over the edge and then Paul opened his mouth.

"Enjoying the view?" He said and Phoebe lost it. Before anyone had the chance to react Phoebe had phased and lunged at him. Sam was the quickest to step between them and he pushed Phoebe aside as Paul phased. Then the fight was on.

Phoebe let out all of the anger and frustration on the dark silver wolf feeling bones crushing between her teeth as they fought. The taste of blood had never been sweeter and for a moment she understood why the leeches craved it.

Then a body clashed into hers and she let go of Paul tumbling to the ground with the one who had attacked her. She fought against the wolf but he was stronger than her pinning her to the ground.

When Phoebe could focus again she found herself face to face with the reddish-brown wolf she had been avoiding all along.

* * *

**A.N. **Ok, this is ridiculously short and I really don't want to upload it when it's this short, but I felt like I had to... But there's a nice cliff-hanger here at the end, so that kinda makes up for it.

The reason I haven't been writing is simple, I got another idea a few days ago and started writing that story instead. And just before I wrote this little piece I uploaded that one.

Feel free to check it out, it's called 'Adapt and Overcome'. It's not Twilight, but wrestling actually, you know WWE...? Maybe you don't... Anyways I'll try and get that one out of my system so I can focus on this one.

Hugs and Kisses!


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7**

The anger and frustration was fading. Her breathing evened out to normal. She was calm and at peace. Jacob was still standing over her. The anger in his eyes had turned into confusion and then to realization. Phoebe knew that he knew, she could feel it radiating off him and affecting her.

There was no animosity left, no irritation or hatred against Paul. He didn't matter anymore. The only one that mattered was the wolf standing over her, still staring at her, but the eyes were kind now. She had seen the change in them. She whined and Jacob flinched, but he didn't move.

"Jacob!" Sam's human voice called. "Get away from her!" He ordered as the other wolves closed in on them. Jacob's body language changed immediately, taking a protective stance as he turned his eyes at the other wolves. Now they were a threat.

A rumbling sound started coming off Jacob, the growling getting louder with every move of the other wolves. They didn't charge at him out of fear and confusion at his behavior.

The imprinting was always stronger when they were both shifters, and even stronger when the actual imprinting happened while they were in the wolf-forms. It was the animal side that took over, everything else forgotten. Friends and family who didn't know could easily get themselves killed with one wrong move.

Phoebe had seen it happen before. These young shifters never had and now they would have to learn quickly if they wanted to survive.

"Jacob, back off." Sam ordered. Jacob only growled in response, not moving an inch until Sam shifted. Phoebe felt how he started building up energy, preparing for a fight that would continue until there was only one survivor. Phoebe did the only thing she could think of.

She reached out and touched the soft fur on Jacob's throat, whining softly pleading with him not to attack his friends. Jacob relaxed, lowering his head to give her more access. She continued, her actions equivalent to the soft kisses one would trail on a lover's neck.

Phoebe couldn't understand how the others couldn't understand what they were seeing. Sure they were young, but they were not strangers to the idea of imprinting. She had seen the love between Sam and Emily, this was no different. But it was. Phoebe realized she couldn't hear Sam's thoughts anymore.

She sent a question to Jacob getting the answer that he was supposed to be the Alpha of their pack but that he had wanted nothing to do with it in the beginning. Now that had changed.

Without knowing it Jacob had distanced himself from the others when he imprinted on Phoebe. Now there were only the two of them, their thoughts and their feelings.

Phoebe felt how Jacob asked Sam to leave with his pack. One by one the wolves left until they were alone. Jacob laid down next to Phoebe as close as he could get. Phoebe continued licking and petting him the way wolfs do and soon they drifted off to sleep as the new moon rose on cloudless sky.

* * *

**A.N.** So here we are. I liked writing this part and I hope you like reading it.

Lil sister, I hope this makes you feel better.

Lots of love

/ Staempel


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 8**

Phoebe wakes up feeling Jacob watching her. The second she's awake he knows it and inches closer, pulling her ear. '_What is it with all the ear-pulling?_' Phoebe wonders and she feel him smile.

"_Good morning, sleepy-head._"

"_Good morning to you too._" She says and opens her eyes to see him looking at her.

"_No hard feelings?_" She asks, meaning the way she has treated him.

"_Not in that sense._" He teases. If Phoebe were human she would have blushed. But he knows anyway.

"_Too soon?_" He asks, grinning from ear to ear.

"_Little bit, yeah._"

"_I understand now._" He continues, serious now. "_How it was for you I mean. Me, I was just confused and angry and jealous._" He admits.

"_I'm sorry._"

"_Don't apologize, it's not your fault._" He says and playfully tugs at her ear again. Phoebe shakes him off and stands up, feeling his eyes on her, she stretches to tease him.

"_You coming? Or are you just gonna enjoy the view?_" She asks and feels him blushing. She laughs. "_Come on little one._" He scoffs at her.

"_Who are you calling small?_" He threatens as he stands up, sizing up.

"_I'm not afraid of the big bad wolf._" She says and jumps out of his reach, teasing him again.

"_I can take you._"

"_Oh, I'm sure you can._" She smiles and sends him the image of two wolfs mating. "_But only if I let you._" She continues. The image catches him completely off guard and he trips.

"_I didn't mean-_"

"_I know._" She reassures him with a smile. "_You're so young still, innocent, and there's so much you don't know._"

"_I'm sixteen._" He says, telling her he knows a thing or two.

"_And I'm nineteen. People might think I'm taking advantage of you._" She winks. "_Maybe I should push you into the sea, to help you cool off._"

"_You'll be the death of me._" He groans.

"_Don't say that. Don't you ever say that._" Phoebe says. "_I don't wanna think about losing you, not when I've just found you._" The memory and pain of losing her family washes over him, making him speechless for a moment.

He walks up to her and buries his muzzle in her neck, wanting to take the pain away. They stand like that for some time before Phoebe pulls herself together.

"_Come. I'm sure the others have a million questions._" She says.

"_Do we have to?_" Jacob groans, knowing they will.

"_I'll take care of you._" Phoebe says, back to teasing him, "_I won't let them hurt my innocent little Jacob. Race you!_" She calls and bolts towards the trees.

It takes Jacob a moment before he follows her, realizing it's the first time she said his name. Realizing she had said '_my Jacob_' makes him smile, feeling like an idiot. He feels her laughing at him as she runs in a wide circle around him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Part 9**

"_You ok?_" Jacob asked when Phoebe hesitated when they reached Sam's house.

"_Yeah._" Phoebe said. "_Can you get Leah for me?_"

"_Sure._" Jacob said and Phoebe sat down when he continued towards the house. Soon she could see Leah coming out of the house with some clothes.

"So-" Leah started after Phoebe had phased.

"Don't."

"Don't what? You don't know what I was gonna say."

"Whatever it is I don't wanna hear it." Phoebe said. "I should have left when I could." Phoebe groaned. Leah just looked at her.

"It can't be that bad." Leah said. Phoebe snorted.

"You have no idea." She said. "Do you know what my biggest fear was? Before this shit happened."

"No."

"Being trapped. Not being able to do what I want, to go where I want." Phoebe said and sat down. "Imprinting is like a cage for a female shifter. A gilded one yes, but still a cage."

"Why?"

"You lose your freedom, and like in a pack, there's no privacy. Only it's worse like this, for two shifters. I'm sure he can feel it."

"Feel what?" Leah frowned.

"Me freaking out. Maybe he doesn't realize it yet, but he will." Phoebe wiped away a few tears. "Why couldn't I just have died like everyone else?"

* * *

"You all right?" Sam asked, frowning.

"I don't know, my head feels weird."

"Nothing to worry about then, Jake." Embry grinned.

"Shut up." Jake growled.

"No fighting in my house, guys!" Emily called from upstairs. Suddenly Leah burst through the door.

"She's gone!"

"What?"

"She just phased and took off."

"What did you do?" Jacob said angrily.

"I didn't do anything! Maybe you should've paid more attention." Leah snapped angrily. Jacob frowned. "She told me that you would feel her even in a human form, you know that little part at the back of your head that doesn't really belong to you."

Jacob stared at Leah and then he understood. Cursing himself he stood up and ran through the door. Sam quickly followed and was soon running next to Jacob, who suddenly stopped.

"_What?_" Sam asked. "_Where is she?_"

"_The Cullen's, she smelled them in the forest. She's going there now._" Jacob said worriedly and took off again.

"_Jacob! What's she thinking?_" Sam called.

"_Blood._"

* * *

Phoebe watched the leeches house as she hid in the forest. Their stench was all over the place. How could she have missed this? This thing with Jacob had made her loose her touch.

That's how she had managed to stay alive for so long. Running and hiding from the leeches hunting her, killing them when they got too close.

She could feel Jacob quickly getting closer screaming at her not to attack the _Cullen's_. She snorted. A leech was a leech no matter which name it claimed.

She didn't have long now until Jacob would be here to stop her. But she wasn't going down without a fight. And he would have to use all of his power as an Alpha to stop her.

A door opened and the fresh stench of two leeches found its way to her hiding place. The human part of Phoebe disappeared as if it hadn't even been there. The animal inside her craved for the coming fight.

She chose her target and crouched, ready for the attack. Then the smell of a human reached her. She watched as the human girl came out of the house and joined the two vampires.

The second the human and the vampire touched, the golden wolf charged out of the trees, its eyes set on its prey.

* * *

**A.N.** So... I really don't know what to say. I mean, the last part was really sweet and then in this it's a whole other story. I struggled with this one, but I have the coming part pretty much figured out, in my head at least.

Thanks for your reviews guys, and thanks to those of you reading this but doesn't review. If you have any questions just fire away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 10**

The petite female vampire was quick. And the male were very protective of the human. The human did not seem surprised by the vampire's movements. She knew what they were.

It only made Phoebe more aggressive as she fought. When fighting vampires it was essential to be observant and it paid off. When a blonde male attacked Phoebe from behind, she countered and sent him flying into the house, glass shattering and wood splintering.

There was no time to relax as another male appeared and attacked. He was strong, but Phoebe managed to shake him off, backing away from the house to get a good view of her opponents.

There were seven vampires. Phoebe had fought against three once and she had barely made it out alive. She watched them and they watched her. When she shifted so did they. Phoebe thought she might take two of them down with her.

"_Phoebe._" Jacob had arrived. "_Don't._" She growled at him, keeping her eyes on the vampires, but she didn't attack them. She still could, but there was something wrong with this picture.

How the vampires only looked on and waited. But for what? Realization hit her then. They knew. Phoebe turned her gaze to Jacob, standing ten feet away.

"_You knew?_" She asked as she stalked around him. There was a new fire in her blood. It was different than the hatred for the vampires, it was the fire of betrayal.

"_You knew they were here?_" She asked again.

"_Yes._" Jacob answered. He was on his guard.

"_You're younger than I thought. A naïve little whelp._" She retorted angrily.

"_Phoebe, I can-_"

"_Explain?_" Phoebe scoffed. "_You'll do more than that._" She crouched and lunged at him as the other wolves appeared. They didn't interfere, it was the human who screamed.

"Jake!" The girl screamed. "Edward, do something!" No one moved. The human called for Sam two make them stop. She pleaded and struggled against the hold the vampires had over her.

Phoebe lost her breath when one of the vampires threw a rock that hit her in the chest. It was all Jacob needed to get the upper hand, but Phoebe still had some tricks up her sleeve.

She pretended to be hurt and Jacob immediately changed. Phoebe whined as she lied down and Jacob lowered his guard. When he checked to see if she was alright she struck.

Phoebe felt the surprise when her jaws got a hold of his neck, biting down hard as he scrambled away, trying to get rid of her. The human screamed again.

Phoebe saw how the wolves moved and bit down harder causing Jacob to howl in pain. He continued to struggle, but he was losing his strength.

"_STOP!_" Phoebe did. She wanted to fight, but she couldn't. Jacob saw to that. She fought against his order, but she was forced to the ground baring her throat to him.

She didn't take her eyes off him, making sure he could see and feel what she felt. The pain, being trapped and made into nothing.

"_Don't move._" He said and stepped away only to appear a moment later as human.

"I hope you have a leash on your friend, dog." The blonde female vampire said. Phoebe growled, but stopped after a look from Jacob.

"I'm sorry. This won't happen again." Jacob said, the tone of his voice was sad.

"Jake." The human girl said and took a step forward. The vampire she called Edward stopped her, but then let her go. Phoebe watched in horror as she ran to Jacob and embraced him. Jacob didn't stop her.

"I'm fine Bella." He said. Phoebe couldn't stop the whine from coming out, it was clouded in pain, sorrow, confusion and betrayal. Jacob stepped away from the girl as if he'd been stung.

"Jake?"

"Bella." Edward the vampire warned.

"Jake, what's wrong?" She asked. Phoebe started shaking but she couldn't take her eyes of Jacob. "Jake?" Every time the girl said his name, Phoebe felt a million times worse.

"Leave it Bella." Sam said. He had phased. Leah was close to Phoebe, the other wolves looking at the scene in front of them.

"Take Phoebe and go." Sam said. Jacob nodded and phased.

"_Alpha?_"

"Wait, Jacob-" The girl started. The shaking got worse.

"You need to leave, now." Sam cut her off. Jacob slowly made his way over to Phoebe.

"Jac-"

"You're not helping, Bella!" Sam hissed. "Get them out of here now!" He ordered his pack.

* * *

Phoebe woke up lying in a bed. She didn't remember phasing. Everything hurt, but most of all her heart. Leah was sitting close by.

"Leah…" She whispered. Leah's head shot up, her eyes red from crying.

"We thought we'd lost you." She sobbed.

"Why are you crying?"

"You've been unconscious for days." Leah explained.

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"I remember running. Catching the scent of the leeches. Fighting leeches, fighting Jacob… then nothing." Phoebe said. "Where is he?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Part 11**

Jacob hesitated in the door.

"Hey." Phoebe said. Jacob flinched. "What's wrong?"

"How are you feeling?" Jacob asked, ignoring her question as he sat down next to the bed.

"A bit groggy."

"Leah says you don't remember what happened."

"I don't, it's just blank after we started fighting. What happened, Jacob?" Phoebe asked and reached out to hold his hand. He was shaking.

"You got mad when you realized that we knew about the Cullen's, and you attacked me. Uh, we fought and you got a hold of my neck. I told you to stop. I ordered you to stop."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, you had every right to be angry." Jacob quickly said.

"Maybe, but I shouldn't have hurt you." Phoebe said. "It's just… It was vampires who killed my family. The whole pack, the old, the young, the expecting mothers, they killed everyone. All that pain and rage came back when I smelled them." Jacob nodded and squeezed her hand.

"What happened then?" Phoebe asked.

"You submitted and Bella-" Phoebe's whole body shook. Jacob watched her worriedly.

"Go on, just don't say her name."

"She wanted to know that I was alright. She hugged me and you whined. It made my blood freeze. And then you started shaking, I backed away from her but she wouldn't leave it alone. Every time she said my name it got worse. You passed out before we got here." Jacob finished.

"When did I phase?"

"Just after you passed out. It made it easier to get you here, but… you didn't wake up." Jacob's voice broke.

"How long was I out?"

"Three days."

– – –

Jacob stayed at Phoebe's side the whole day. Leah brought soup that Emily had made. Everyone was worried and confused. Later that day Sam asked if they could talk.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better." Phoebe answered. Jacob was still holding her hand.

"Do you know what happened?" Sam asked. Phoebe nodded.

"Jacob told me."

"Sam has a theory." Jacob said.

"Yeah, about your reaction."

"Tell me."

"Leah told us you said the bond was different between two wolfs." Phoebe nodded. "I was thinking that when you saw Jacob and-"

"Don't say her name." Jacob interrupted.

"Ok. Um, I was thinking that when the bond got tested like that it was too much for you to handle."

"You're right, I've heard of it. It happened a long time ago in my pack." Phoebe said.

"What happened?"

"They died. The female was heartbroken when her mate left her and she stopped eating, she just faded away. The male killed himself when he realized what he had done." Phoebe said. "The elders used it as a story to scare us. We never really believed it."

"I'm not gonna let that happen." Jacob said.

"I know."

"I'll leave you two alone now." Sam said and stood up. "I'll see you in the morning."

When Sam had left Phoebe pulled Jacob close, hugging him. Jacob's strong arms wrapped around her.

"I'm not gonna let anything happen to you again." He whispered.

"Come here." Phoebe said and motioned for him to get into the bed. She kissed him on the cheek and snuggled closer when he was under the covers.

They continued kissing but soon Jacob pulled away.

"You need to rest." Phoebe kissed him to silence him. "I don't think we should-"

"Don't think." Phoebe whispered and pulled of his shirt, tossing it to the floor and kissing his chest.

"Phoebe-"

"Shut up, Jake." Phoebe chuckled. "I'll be fine if you just do what I want." She said and Jacob felt her hands trailing down to his trousers.

"I still-" Phoebe kissed him hard on the mouth to distract him as she started working on his trousers.

– – –

Jacob fell asleep afterwards, his arms still wrapped around Phoebe. He looked so young in his sleep. But he snored like a grown man.

Now Phoebe was glad that she had stayed after all. She still despised the idea of imprinting, that hadn't changed. But seeing and experiencing the kind of love and devotion she did now made up for it.

She would always miss her family, but now she had found a new one. She'd found a place to call home.

* * *

**A.N.** It's not the end, don't worry!

I hope you liked this, I know I liked writing it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Part 12**

"So tell me about her." Phoebe said the next day when they had dinner.

"About who?" Jacob didn't look up from his food.

"Bella." Phoebe clarified.

"You sure about this?" Jacob asked reluctantly, Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't have asked otherwise." She said and Jacob sighed.

"She moved back to Forks about two years ago. Met Edward and fell in love with him."

"And you fell in love with her?" Jacob nodded.

"Do we have to talk about this?" He asked.

"Man up, pup." Phoebe said. He snorted. "It makes things easier, for both of us. Just give me the short and quick version."

"Edward left her last year. She became this shell of the real Bella-" Jacob glanced at Phoebe.

"I'm fine."

"Then we started hanging out and I thought maybe she felt the same way. Then I phased and was forced to push her away. Sam had forbidden me to tell her about the pack, but I found a way. Paul was furious and phased right in front of her."

"I'm starting to think he has IED or something." Phoebe mused.

"What's that?"

"Intermittent explosive disorder." Jacob laughed.

"Don't let him hear you say that." He warned. Phoebe only smiled.

"Anyway, go on."

"Alice came back. Apparently she had a vision of Bella jumping off a cliff. They thought she had committed suicide. So Bella took off with her to Italy to save Edward from doing the same."

"She didn't see that she was alive?" Phoebe asked.

"No, she can't see the pack." Jacob chuckled. "They all came back and everything went back to the way it was before. Well almost."

"You had joined the pack."

"Yep. Then we caught the scent of another vampire in the forest. Turns out the Cullen's killed her mate and now she wants to kill Bella."

"Makes sense. If someone killed you I'd wanna kill the one who did it." Phoebe said.

"The vampire, Victoria, she's building an army of newborns to fight the Cullen's and the pack, we kinda volunteered to help. Well we need to protect our families and the Cullen's aren't allowed on our land."

"Do they know when she's coming?"

"In a couple of days."

"What?" Phoebe couldn't believe what she just heard. "Days? How had you thought of hiding this from me?"

"I… I don't know." Jacob admitted. "We've been training with the Cullen's, Jasper has experience with newborns."

"I know how to fight vampires. More importantly I know how to kill vampires."

"No." Jacob shook his head.

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"I don't want you in danger." He said. Phoebe scoffed.

"You'll be in more danger than me, pup."

– – –

It reeked of vampires in the meadow. Two of the males were wrestling and two of the females were watching. Another pair was standing a few feet away, talking. Bella and Edward arrived last.

Jacob stood up and trotted towards them. Phoebe followed him and stood next to him.

"Jacob." The vampire greeted, then he hesitated. Phoebe snorted.

"_What are you waiting for leech?_" She thought.

"Bella, this is Phoebe. Jacob's imprint." The girl flushed.

"Oh." She glanced at Jacob who lowered his head, as if he was ashamed. Phoebe snapped at him and he straightened. Bella frowned.

"You ok, Jake?" Phoebe shuddered and Jacob whined.

"Don't say his name, Bella."

"Why?" The girl asked, confused.

"_Tell her._" Jacob thought.

"When you say his name it hurts Phoebe, similar to the way Jane does. Phoebe was unconscious for three days after last time."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" The girl started. Phoebe growled loudly.

"_I don't want her pity._"

"Don't worry about it." Edward translated. Phoebe snorted and trotted off to where Quil and Embry were, deciding to join them in their training with the vampires. Maybe she could accidently hurt someone?

* * *

**A.N.** A bit short I know... Anyway I have part 14 pretty much figured out, I just have to write part 13 first and then I'll upload them. It might not be done until next week, Monday or Thuesday.

Tomorrow's my birthday, so I have to clean the house, make the cakes and everthing else. And then the day after tomorrow we'll be having guest to celebrate, yawn. I'd rather be writing, but well, you can't have everything in life.

Blessed be


	13. Chapter 13

**Part 13**

Phoebe was in a good mood as she trotted next to Jacob when they made their way from the clearing. She had managed to bite the vampires a few times. They tasted foul but it was worth it in the end.

Jacob on the other hand was feeling down. Sure his feelings for Bella were gone, replaced by much stronger feelings towards Phoebe. But he couldn't help to be a bit sad about it.

Phoebe tripped over her own feet and bounced into Jacob who grunted.

"_What's wrong pup?_" Phoebe asked.

"_Nothing._"

"_Come on._" Phoebe said. "_I'll give you a treat._" She added playfully.

"_It's nothing._"

"_Jacob-_"

"_I said it's nothing!_" He snapped. "_Just leave me alone._" Jacob glared at Phoebe who only watched him, trying to decide what to do. With a snort Phoebe turned around and trotted away from him, not looking back once.

"_Shit!_" Jacob thought and reached out to call her back. Silence greeted him and he knew she had phased back to human. He could still feel how hurt and angry she was.

* * *

**A.N.** I know, shorter than short. And later than I said. But that's what happens when the muse decides to run away.

So yeah, um... what to say..? Well I've just haven't had any ideas on how to continue this, although I have more to this story. You know like when your laying a puzzle and are almost finished when you notice that you miss a couple of pieces.

Hopefully some of you are still here and get a little happy about a update.


	14. Chapter 14

**Part 14**

The second Phoebe had gotten out of sight she had phased. She could still feel Jacob at the back of her head, but she tried keeping him out. Living in a pack of twenty wolves taught you some tricks after all.

She kept walking, not paying much attention to where she was going. Finding her way back would be easy. '_Just follow your heart'_, she thought with a snort.

The forest was quiet and dark. The soft ground muffled the sound of her steps. In the thick forest the sounds didn't travel very far.

It was a bit too quiet. No birds, no nothing. Then she felt it. The eyes. She was being watched.

Slowly she turned around. Far away, but not too far away it stood. The leech. It was a female with red vibrant hair, slowly moving in the breeze. It just stared at her, evaluating her for what felt like hours.

'_Don't blink'_, Phoebe thought. She could feel her heart beating faster. She forced herself to keep her breathing calm. Phoebe blinked. And the vampire was gone.

She didn't waste any time. After she had phased she sent a silent call to Jacob. Nothing. '_Dammit_. _Bloody useless dog'_, she hissed. When she really needed him he wasn't there. Typical.

She didn't move. She didn't dare. There was something about that one leech. Even from the distance she could feel the hatred and pain coming off it, not to mention the determination.

It was still too quiet. Phoebe didn't know if the leech was still around, but she wouldn't take any chances. If it had happened a month or two ago, she would've been after the leech in a heartbeat. But not now, there was too much at risk.

"_JACOB!_" She shrieked, surprising herself. Still nothing. She was starting to panic. Her breathing was shallow and her heart sped up.

A twig behind her snapped. '_Shit._'

* * *

**A.N.** I hate writer's block... Anyway's, hope you like!

**SkyLights4Life**: I'm killing myself with these short posts.


	15. Chapter 15

**A.N.** Not for sensitive readers with vivid imagination. I can't say more without spoiling it for you.

You have been warned.

* * *

**Part 15**

Phoebe spun around, ready to attack. In front of her stood a young male leech, with blonde hair and surprise written in its face. It wasn't one of the Cullens.

The leech's facial expression quickly changed. Now it tried to look calm and threatening. It was failing. Its red eyes were darting around almost too fast for Phoebe to notice.

She bolted towards it and got one of its arms in her mouth, hurling him into a tree that broke from the impact. She turned and ran. She had never run away from a fight with a leech before, but so much had changed in the past month. She had too much to lose now.

Phoebe kept running, feeling more than hearing the leech chasing her. She was running in circles, wide circles, but still in circles.

Suddenly there was an excruciating pain in her left back leg and she tumbled to the ground, losing her breath from the impact. She tried standing up only to find that she had stepped right into an old rusty bear trap.

The blonde leech appeared about twenty feet from her. When he saw that she was trapped he chuckled, his red eyes narrowing as he crouched before the attack.

The leech hit her head on and Phoebe didn't even bother with trying to strike at it. Now it was all about survival.

As they fought Phoebe managed to pull the bear trap out of the ground and reopening the almost healed wound. And suddenly she found herself completely calm. She countered the leech's attacks and attacked him in return.

The taste of his dead blood didn't drive her into a frenzy like it used to in the past, instead every new bite refueled her energy and she was getting the upper hand in the fight. At least until the red headed leech arrived, effectively crippling Phoebe by grabbing her wounded leg.

A blow to her head caused her to fall to the ground, dazed and in human form. As in slow-motion she saw how the female leech lectured the young male.

The female suddenly looked up and hissed before she grabbed a nearby young tree. Phoebe didn't have time to react before the leech drove the tree into her side and into the ground, pinning her in place. Phoebe screamed.

"Let's finish her." The male's eye's shone with bloodlust.

"No! We're leaving, Riley. Now!" the red head hissed. With that they disappeared and Phoebe was alone.

* * *

Phoebe felt how her life slowly slipped away from her. The wound in her side was throbbing, but it was dull and she couldn't feel her legs anymore. The rapid healing wasn't rapid enough. She snorted, but almost choked on the blood in her mouth.

'_So. This is it._' She thought. This wasn't how she wanted to go. No. She wanted to go down fighting, not die from blood loss. She wanted to be surrounded by the burning pieces of dead leeches when she was found. Not alone in a forest far from home.

'_Death by tree._' She snorted and choked again, coughing up blood. It wasn't even funny, but still, it was. '_Death by tree._' She thought again and felt her eyes fill with tears.

'_Poor Jake..._' She thought as the tears started rolling down her cheeks and her head rolled to the side.


	16. Chapter 16

**Part 16**

Jacob was running. He was running faster than he ever had before. Even Leah had trouble keeping up with him, but she was just one step behind. The trees flew by. The others weren't far behind, but Jacob wasn't paying them any attention.

He was focusing solely on the quickly fading trace of Phoebe. She was in trouble. Deep, deep trouble and Jacob screamed at himself in his mind that he was an idiot. A thick-headed idiot. Then he smelled the blood, and the faint traces of leeches.

When he saw her he stopped so abruptly that Leah crashed into him, but he barely noticed. All he could see was the unmoving form of Phoebe. Her face was turned away from him and she was covered in blood. Her blood, he could tell from the smell.

He phased back to human and walked towards her body as in a trance. Someone behind him threw up and a wolf whined.

Jacob kneeled next to Phoebe and reached out to touch her face. He hesitated. He couldn't tell if she was breathing. Her eyes were closed, but he could see the traces of tears mixed with blood on her cheeks.

Hesitantly he touched her cheek. It was cool, but not how he expected a dead body to be. He felt numb and he didn't object when Sam touched Phoebe's neck.

"She's got a pulse. Leah!" Sam ordered and Jacob heard of Leah ran from them. To where or who he didn't know, didn't care. Carefully he took one of Phoebe's hands in his and held it, not knowing what else he could do.

* * *

**A.N.** Cliffhanger, I know, I know. But I'm back. Finally!

I'll be posting the following chapter within the week so don't give up on me yet.


	17. Chapter 17

**A.N.** Hi guys, sorry for the lack of updates. This fic just doesn't want to work with me... Anyways, here's a small treat for you and hopefully I'll get back to writing more soon.

* * *

**Part 17**

Leah stared in horror at Phoebe's body. She was pale and her stomach was covered in blood from where she had been stabbed with a tree. _A freaking tree!_

She heard Seth throw up behind her and he was soon crying. Other than that it was eerily silent. No birds where singing. The leaves weren't rustling because no wind was blowing.

"She's got a pulse. Leah!" Sam's voice pulled her back to reality. For a split second she didn't know what he wanted her to do, but then she understood. Phoebe needed a doctor and they couldn't take her to the hospital. That only meant one thing, only one doctor could help Phoebe now.

– – –

It felt like ages before she finally reached the Cullen's house. She crashed out of the trees and find herself outside of the Cullen's house. None of the leeches were outside but she could smell them. The whole place reeked.

Leah started whining and howling to the get the leeches attention and soon they stood outside the house. Leah growled at Edward who quickly shoved Bella behind him. Then he heard what Leah was thinking. Why she was there.

"Carlisle." He spoke and the doctor disappeared into the house only to reappear a moment later, bag in hand. "Lead the way." Edward said to Leah.

"What's wrong? Edward!?" Leah heard Bella call but soon they were out of hearing distance.

Leah ran not bothering with checking that the leeches kept up. Soon they reached the small clearing with the other wolves. It didn't look like anyone had moved.

Leah stopped next to her brother. Seth was staring blindly into the forest and didn't react when Leah sat down next to him, wrapping her arms around him. Carlisle didn't waste any time, he was kneeling next to Phoebe's body in no time.


End file.
